


Symbol.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [13]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, WOODEN KNIFE, Wood carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Gifts of destruction.





	Symbol.

It was a day of rest. A day without the monastery in sight. Morro and Ronin were surrounded by with shadows. The trees were swaying quietly. Both of them were relaxed.

Ronin, being the climber he was. Had decided to climb a tree while Morro wasn’t looking causing some leaves to fall on his face. Morro sneezes and Ronin laughs a little. “Hey, come up with me. It’s so high up!” Ronin cackles out.

“Ronin, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Morro calls out to him. He’s been saying that since he’s first seen him. But Ronin doesn’t care, a fresh scent of freedom and he feels like he has something to hope for. He understands his worry but he loves the feel of the thick branches holding him. “So what? I’m having fun.”

Morro sighs. “I know that. I still don’t want you hurt.” Ronin nods and jumps to one of the lower branches, catching it just by his hands swinging. “Ronin, you’re like a monkey.” 

He laughs loud and joyously. “So?” Ronin’s acting foolishly, he knows but Wu isn’t here to punish either of them. Morro gives him a small glare. “So? What if someone catches you up there? You know that it’s only the village that cares.” Ronin shrugs. Morro sighs with slight aggravation. “Have you considered for a fact that you need to care for yourself?”

“Yeah, but I have you. Don’t I?” He sounded so sure of himself. Like nothing could change that. Morro gives him a glance for a while before turning back. He’d been reading a book while Ronin was scampering up the tree. He sighs and bookmarks it. 

Watching him curiously from his swinging tree branch, he sees that Morro has brought with him a knife as well. Ronin switches to another lower branch to look at him in blatant curiosity. “What are you doing? How’d you get that past him?”

Morro winks. “Hidden pockets. He doesn’t bother to check all of them. Guess I just have too many.” He cuts off one of the big branches and starts to chip at it. “I’m going to make a knife for you. You seemed to really enjoy working with blades.”

Out of pure surprise Ronin falls out of the tree, startling Morro and causing him to shriek before loudly laughing at him. “See what I told you?”

“I know---.” He whines at him. His hair flopping on his face and laying down. He’s not too hurt, luckily but his sides felt bruised. “But are you really making me something?” He gets up into a sitting position with his eyes shining and he thinks he’s glowing with happiness. Morro stopped chipping at the bark to laugh at him. “Of course? Who do you take me for?” He jokes.

“Wu.” He responses back in humor. Morro shoves him and he laughs again. “But what sort of knife? We’ve seen so many.” Morro shrugs as he continues to chip at the branch. “I think a tanto would be easiest for me to do.”

“Hey, can we write our names on it? Both of them?” Ronin asks. Morro stops but nods not looking from the branch. He’d already cut the branch to a suitable length and starts cutting deeper. Piece by piece, more falls apart to make shape for the knife. He finds himself mystified even if it was a second hand skill job. 

“We’ll get someone to help sand it. Since I can’t right now.” 

“Can we do that after you’re done?” Ronin sounds excited. Morro ruffles his hair treating him like a small child and he giggles. “Sure, why not.”

Ronin had finally gave Morro quiet, letting him focus. He rested against the tree and watched the leaves fall in with the wind. He could wait. He had patience. He felt like he could be here forever. And he wished he had more of it.

But he couldn’t have heaven and he couldn’t have hell. His prison was his purgatory and the gilded cage was all he had. He stops for a moment, getting another idea. 

“Hey, can we put the Brother Foxes names on it too? Maybe on the back?” He suggests to Morro. “That’s a really good idea, I’ll do it. For us.” Ronin cheers at that.

He almost falls asleep and instead lays on Morro’s shoulder. “You don’t have to watch me, you realize.” Morro says as the blade was taking shape. Ronin nods yawning.

“I want to though. It’s fun.” He watches Morro return him a smile before he speaks. “Take a nap. I’ll be done soon.” ronin nods again and sighs before completely taking over to sleep.

He doesn’t dream. Most nights sleepless until Morro came. Sometimes he’d have dreams after that. Rarely ever of the same thing, there was always the same two people but never the same events. He’d always see red hair and black but the eyes were always white like water color. Flowing silks were like paper and laughing cries like music. It was always so elegant, the way the dreams were put. Like a play that he could watch forever. He doesn’t think much of them and he doesn’t notice the relevance of it. To him, they were only dreams.

He wakes up to Morro shaking him. “I got it finished, you wanted to sand it before we had to go back.” He stretches noisily before looking at the knife. It’s crudely done but the shape recognizable. He glances at the blade to find on one side, is written “Kichiro & Morro” and so he flips it to read the other two names “Tadao & Ronin”. 

He stands up after Morro and together they run to the streets looking to find someone to help. They wanted to keep it a secret from Wu for as long as they could. They meet up together with the man Harley, the artist they lived with before they had to go back. 

There, in Harley’s small shop they begin to sand the weapon. “How sharp do you want it?” He asks carefully, wondering why kids would want such an object. Morro shrugs. “Just enough.”

“Alright.” And they sit in silence as he grabs his tools for the trade. It’s calmer here then it was outside. Ronin was still excited all the while. He’s been fine with waiting before. So he was perfectly okay with it too.

It takes possibly several hours, Ronin didn’t know but it was finished. Gleaming polished wood and the names scrawled in deeper. He loved it. It was just barely sharp enough to cut through anything but Ronin wanted to do something. He had an idea and he was going to tell Morro.

“Think we should head back to the monastery?” He asks surprising Morro. “I thought you didn’t like being there..” Ronin nods to him. 

“I don’t but I want to see if I can make more- functional illusions.”

“Like what?” Ronin makes a face and then shrugs. “Making it sharper? The monastery is mostly wood and I hate that place.” 

“I understand what you mean, but it might not be a good idea.” Morro said. “What if Wu finds it? You’ll know what he’ll do.”

Ronin shrugs again. “We’ll hide it. Not like he’s been everywhere lately.”

“But he knows the place better then us.” He hisses to Ronin, trying to get him to not follow through. But he’s already planned it and ready, Ready to get into trouble. Morro shakes his head in disbelief. “Alright fine.”

They both leave the artist’s home and run to the mountain ahead. It was a stupid job and a joke. But they wanted to do this. So they do, eventually finding a good ceiling spot that Ronin climbed up despite Morro’s suffering comments over it. 

Morro watches as Ronin warps the blade into metal. It looks sharper but he couldn’t tell from his spot. He hadn’t bothered to climb with him, choosing instead to stand atop a drawer. Ronin was crudely writing something, but he couldn’t tell until he was finished.

It finishes quickly enough. Ronin jumping down recklessly to the floor and looking proudly up at it. “Eat shit, Wu” It scrawled upon the wall.

“Okay, let’s get out of here. I don’t want him to know we’re back and for him to just take us again.” Ronin says quietly to Morro and he nods. They dash out the building and the halls leaving everything behind but the words.


End file.
